Danny Ford
: | birth_date = | birth_place = Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S. | residence = Manhattan, New York | spouse = Marisa K. Jefferson (m. 2011) | other_interests = Airsoft, golf, spud guns, skydive, rallying | occupation = Freestyle Motocross rider | website = | sport = Motocross Freestyle Motocross | event = X Games Masters of Dirt Red Bull X-Fighters Nitro Circus live | xgames = 2009, X Games 15 CA Freestyle – Gold –2009 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2010, Summer X Games Freestyle – Gold –2010 Winter X Games Best Trick – Silver –2011 ESPN Moto X Championships Speed & Style – Silver –2011 X Games Speed & Style – Gold –2012 ESPN Motocross X Championships Speed and Style – Silver –2012 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2013 Dew Action Sports Pro Tour FMX Overall Points – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games Best Trick – Gold –2013 X Fighters – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2014 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2014 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Best Tail-Whip and Superman Seat Grab – Gold –2015 X Games, Austin Freestyle – Silver | updated = 30 July 2009 }} | module = }} Daniel Wesley Ellison, also known as Danny Ellison (born May 3, 1997 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S.) is an American professional motocross and Freestyle racer, Founder and Chairman of Historipedia. Also chairman and CEO of Ellison Foundation. He's also a GFuelEnergy Sponsored Athlete since 2011. His got a lot of knee injuries during his motocross career thoughout years. He is in relationship with his girlfriend, Marisa K. Jefferson. In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America. He was nicknamed Roach by motocross fans, also his fans. Ellison was suffering from tremors in legs, and sometimes hands since he was ten years old. His both fellow motocross and older brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison. He's best known for having the worst injuries since he become a rider in 2009. Also he was Airsoft player two years before he joined MX/FMX. Since 2015, he still suffering his knee injury that which cause to limping. But he also rides since his injury. Early life and early career Ellison was born on May 3, 1997 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, youngest child of his father Chris K. Ellison, former CEO/Co-Owner, with his oldier brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison. When Ellison was six years old, he wanted to be just like his father. During his motocross career, he starts his own website and wikia on 2009. As Founder and CEO of Historpedia, he has around 100 thousand users plus 53 staff members. He was boyfriend of Paula M. Jefferson, a british girl. He was suffering the first lost to Richard B. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". After his father retries at age 49, while he in his 2 years into his career. Ellison suffered several injuries during 2011 and 2014 AMA Chamionships. His friend Ross died form his head injury, during his championship. Professional Freestyle motocross career Rise to motorcycle fame, 2009 When he was twelfth, he bought his first dirtbike and started to race as an amateur in New York and Florida. In 2009 after graduating from Wellsboro High School in Pennsylvania, he moved to California. It was there that he met up with Dana Nicholson who had just founded Fleshwound Films with fellow filmmakers Jon and Cami Freeman. In 2005, they released their first film Crusty Demons of Dirt showcasing the underground motocross movement out in the deserts and badlands in the United States. The film gave Enslow notoriety for over jumping a sand dune and crashing hard. The distance he traveled was never measured but it is speculated to be around 200 to 250 feet. The movie quickly spawned a sequel and, once again, Enslow made an impact by coming up short on a jump and landing on supercross racer Jeremy McGrath's practice bike. This notoriety made Enslow one of the first bike riders to receive sponsors without having a racing career. Ellison, who by this time was making a living riding bikes, decided to break the world record of 251 feet set by Doug Danger. He started practicing by jumping ramp jumps over kegs of beer, cars, motorcycle and other big objects at different events. In 2011, he broke Robbie Knievel's (son of Evel Knievel) 226 feet record for most motorcycle jumps. However, Enslow's triple clamps broke, which disconnected his front end from the frame, resulting in Enslow diving head first into the asphalt. But, Enslow was soon on his feet and even signing autographs before leaving the venue. After he joined Motocross, his father putted Ellison in Atlas Brace Technologies, LLC, which is he buys around 5 motocross gears. He won his first championships in fall of 2009. After he finished Ellison champion, Charles D. Kennedy and Richard D. Kenendy (known as The Kennedy brothers want to challage Ellison for his Champion title. World record Harley Davidson jump, 2010 After he got the title of Motocross World Championship title, he becoming friends with Ryan Villopoto. During 2010 Motocross Des Nations World Champion, agianist his friend, Villopoto, Chad Reed, and James Stewart, Jr, Ellison won the match, and he congrats Villopoto, Reed, and Stewart. On 2 March 2010, Enslow managed a leap between ramps of 183.7 feet (55.99 metres) - easily beating Bubba Blackwell's previous world record of 157 feet (47.85 metres) set in Las Vegas in 1999. The stunt took place at Barangaroo, on Sydney harbour and is measured in feet because the previous records have been set in the United States. The death-defying stunt was seen by some as recreating an unforgettable Harley-Davidson benchmark set by Evel Knievel in 1975.Seth Enslow smashes world record for longest jump on Harley-Davidson in Sydney However, the bike that Enslow rode was highly modified, and far-exceeded the capabilities of any bike ever ridden by Knievel. Second injuries, and returns and Champion, 2011 On 2011, during the AMA US National Motocross Championship, Ellison was taking 11th in the lead, which he crashed into Steward and Villopoto on acciented which he injuried his leg badly as he cant barly walk, just limping. He was rushed to hospital, when the championship was over as Vilopoto, and ones who in race with Ellison goes to hospital and sees Ellison. Ellison recovered few weeks back and returns to second AMA US National Motocross championship, which his leg kinda injuried but he won the title. AMA Supercross Champion, third injury, 2012 Another great season that Ellison wins and clinches the 2012 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2012 World Supercross Champion for the fourth time, and is the first repeat champion since Ricky Carmichael in 2006. However, during the Main of Round 15 at his "hometown" track, Quest Field in Seattle, he suffered a knee injury after a wreck on the first corner, like his knee injury in 2009, and the same left knee injury that Chad Reed crashed eight weeks earlier in Dallas. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Villopoto will be out for the remainder of the two rounds, even though he clinched the Supercross title with a score of 323 points. Still recuperating from his knee injury, he was unable to compete in the 2012 AMA Motocross series. Season sixway, first loss, 2013 The 2013 season was a six way battle between Ellison, Ryan Villopoto, Davi Millsaps, Ryan Dungey, Trey Canard, and Justin Barcia. James Stewart, Jr. and Chad Reed were thought to be the main show for the title, even though they tried their best shots for the season. Despite having a bad start for Villopoto in the Season Opener in Anaheim in 2013 where he finished 16th Place, he got back up winning 10 times in the season, and he clinched the 2013 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2013 World Supercross Champion for the third time in Salt Lake City, one round early before the Season Finale in Las Vegas, and will be the 4th Rider to become one of the greatest Supercross racers in history as he joins Bob Hannah, Jeremy McGrath, and Ricky Carmichael, the only riders to win three straight titles. Ryan Villopoto have scored an another major AMA pro motocross championship winning his second out of three 450 class motocross season he competed in. He clinched the title at round 11 at the Utah national, one round early before the Season Finale in Lake Elsinore, claiming 563 championship points in the 2013 season, 56 more points over his rival Ryan Dungey. It was a long hard fought season between main contenders including Ryan Dungey, justin Barcia, Trey Canard, James Stewart, Jr. Worst injury, Night of Records, 2014 While competing at the seventh round of the 2014 AMA Supercross series in Dallas Texas and going in an Epic Battle with Ryan Villopoto, Ellison crashed and sustained numerous injuries including his left knee. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Reed was forced to drop out of the 2012 title chase while sitting second in overall championship points. After the surgery, the injury still hurting until the he was fully recovered with 2 or 3 weeks off. When he heard his friend Robert Jackson died form head injury at age of 19. He went to Jackson's funeral with injuried leg, his girlfriend supporting Ellison since the couple met. Fleshwound Films once again held a record event in 2008 where several records were broken. This year, Enslow was able to participate and set a new personal best with a jump of 301 feet. However, this was far from close to breaking the record since it had been bettered by both Robbie Maddison and Ryan Capes. However, Enslow commented his jump with, "I am stoked. I may not have claimed the World Record but I am really happy with my result. That is the best I have jumped." Enslow also says he no longer has any plans to try to break the overall record since the stakes are just too high with the current record being set at 346 feet 4 inches set by Robbie Maddison. Private racing, third injury, and appearance, 2015 He said on twitter, that he will race in 2015. He making a couple more private races with his friend, Ryan Villopoto. On January 26, 2015, Ellison suffered another knee injury, which he damage his knee collar bone. In June 5, he announced on twitter that he and his girlfriend will launched in few days. Ellison has made cameos in several music videos, Including Kid Rock's video "Bawitdaba" jumping the trailer park, He has appeared in Pink's "Just Like a Pill", "So What", "Raise Your Glass", "Just Give Me a Reason", and "True Love" videos. On the 2000 Australian Warped Tour, he played bass with the band Pennywise. Ellison has also appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman, Inked, MTV's Life of Ryan, Rove Live (Australia), appeared on The Today Show, was a guest in Talkin' 'bout Your Generation and has starred in several films including ESPN/Touchstone Pictures’ IMAX film, Ultimate X, Terrafirma 5, Frenzno Smooth, Flipped Out, Crush: A Transworld Motocross Film, Seth II and several of the "Crusty Demons" series. He also has had cameo appearances in xXx and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Airsoft career The Black Knights First airsoft injury Retirement and returned to Motocross Returned to Airsoft CEO and GM of ALiAS (2009–present) On January of 2009, his father, Chris announced that Ellison elected as Chief executive officer and General Manager for the ALiAS MX team. With his brother, Richard titled as Chief operating officer, both Danny and his brother Richard still are motocross riders, which Ellison is a Freesyle motocross rider, and his brother, Richard is a motocross rider. In February of 2009, he begin as job as CEO/General Manager in alias, but still as freestyle rider. He appears Steve Matthes' podcast with Kyle Chisholm, Justin Brayton, Mike Sottile, and Eric Grondahl, also his best friend, Cooper Webb, and others. Ellison Foundation (2015–present) On 4 June 2015, he announced on twitter that he and his girlfriend, Marisa K. Jefferson going to make a foundation in few days. Hall of Fame In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America. Top 5 Freestyle Motocross stunts *'TailWhip'The Whip is formed by Ellison, known as Ellison's famous tricks during his Motocross career. *Superman Seat Grab *Cliffhanger *Double Grab *Suicide Can Personal life Ellison met Paula M. Jefferson, his father who are almost a motocross family, the family still lives in Manhattan, New York. Since the death of Robert Jackson in 2011, during 2011 championship. Ellison's hobbies was video games, woodworking, and playing tennis. Ellison's oldier brothers taught him how to ride a Motorcycle at young age. Ellison was over twenty-seven wins, overall he has seventy-three wins, which as, 17 Wins in 125/250 AMA Supercross, 27 Wins in 125/250 AMA Motocross 6-2006 5-2007 9-2008, 38 Wins in 250/450 AMA Supercross 2-2009 7-2010 6-2011 9-2012 10-2013 7-2014 and 16 Wins in 250/450 AMA Motocross 1-2009 3-2011 8-2013. His oldier brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison are worried that Ellison getting more injuries, form almost three years. Ellison is still suffered knee injury in 2014. Ellison also announces that he opened his owned shop at Alias, by using the code ELLISON, here the tweet!. His grandmother, Shiela P. Ellison died on 17 July 2015, at aged . Honours On 13 June 2011, Ellison was named a Member of the Order of Australia for service to motorsports as a professional supercross motorcycle rider at national and international levels, and to the community. Total Career XGAMES Wins –2009, X Games 15 CA Freestyle – Gold –2009 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2010, Summer X Games Freestyle – Gold –2010 Winter X Games Best Trick – Silver –2011 ESPN Moto X Championships Speed & Style – Silver –2011 X Games Speed & Style – Gold –2012 ESPN Motocross X Championships Speed and Style – Silver –2012 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2013 Dew Action Sports Pro Tour FMX Overall Points – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games Best Trick – Gold –2013 X Fighters – 2nd –2013 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Gold –2014 ESPN Moto X Championships FMX – Silver –2014 Summer X Games, Austin Freestyle – Best Tail-Whip and Superman Seat Grab – Gold –2015 X Games, Austin Freestyle – Silver Other activities As Ellison got older, he looked for other business to branch into to be able to make a living with less risks involved. A few years back, he opened Headquarters Tattoo Parlor and hired many of his friends who were tattoo artists as well as learning to tattoo himself. Beside offering tattoos and piercings, they also sell DVDs featuring Ellison's riding, his signature series of shoes and other products. He has also purchased several properties and is planning to get into the real estate business. Ellison also owns a custom built motorcycle built by Matt Hotch from Hot Match Custom Cycles. Movie appearances * Crusty Demons of Dirt * Crusty Demons of Dirt 2 * Crusty Demons of Dirt 3 * Crusty Demons - God bless the freaks * Crusty Demons - 2000 the Metal Millennium * Crusty Demons - The next level * Crusty Demons - The sevent mission * Crusty Demons - The eight dimension * Crusty Demons - Nine lives * Crusty Demons - A Decade of Dirt * Crusty Demons - Chaotic Chronicles of The Crusty Demons of Dirt * Crusty Demons - The dirty dozen * Crusty Demons - Unleash Hell * Crusty Demons - Josh Anderson dirt to Dust * Crusty Demons - Global Assault Tour * Crusty Night of Records * Seth - The Hard way * Seth II * Metal Mulisha World Domination * Fresno Smooth * Full Throttle Extreme * Heaven and Hell on Earth * Ryan Capes - My way to the record * Motorcycle Mayhem X * Bubba's flying 50 Freaks Circus 2 * Brian Deegan's Disposable Heroes * All my crazy friends 2 - A more nuts * Bilko vs. the Widow Maker * Wrath Child * Jeremy McGrath: Roots TV shows * Destroyed In Seconds Gallery File:AliasMX rider, Danny W. Ellison during Whip.jpg|Danny Ellison is during the Whip on 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:AliasMX rider, DannyEllison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship.jpg|Ellison in 2014 AMA Motocross Championship. File:Motocross rider, Danny Ellison in 2014.jpg|Danny W. Ellison in 2013. File:GIEGO Honda rider Danny Ellison in 2014.jpg|Danny W. Ellison riding in 2014, due his knee injury. File:Danny Ellison FMX - Superman-Seat Grab in 2015.jpg|Danny doing a Superman Seat-Grab in early morning. File:Danny W. Ellison - 2015 Winter Selfie.jpg|Danny W. Ellison selfie in 2015 winter. References External links * Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Sportspeople from Fayetteville, Arkansas Category:Freestyle Motocross riders Category:XGames athlete Category:Danny W. Ellison